Memory
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: Porque ni siquiera la muerte puede evitar que los recuerdos queden atrás. One - shot.


**Bueno pues aquí traigo una loca idea que se me ocurrió en mis horas de clases pero que me ha costado mucho eredactarlo pues no me convencía del todo, sin mentir la he editado unas cinco veces hasta quedar mas o menos conforme, sé que es una pareja extraña pero me ha gustado, asi que aqui tienen y espero que les parezca por lo menos aceptable.**

**Advertencias: Pues contiene femslash asi que si no es de tu agrado te pido de la manera más atenta que salgas de aqui.**

**Discleimer: Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Square Enix y solo los utilizo para crear una historia diferente con el unico fin de divertir y divertirme, los personajes son utilizados sin ningun fin de lucro.**

* * *

El destino es la prueba más cruel a la que debemos enfrentarnos pues jamás podemos saber con certeza lo que nos depara, cuando todo parece sumamente tranquilo es porque hay algo demasiado oscuro frente a nosotros, como un lago de aguas aparentemente calmadas cubiertas por una capa de agua apacible pero que sin embargo no deja ver el fondo y entonces cuando confías en la apariencia sumergiéndote en él notas los remolinos sabiendo que no podrás salir de ellos, así de sucio me jugó el destino una vez, es cierto que la paz no dominaba el mundo pero yo estaba feliz, tendría que enfrentar un mundo cruel y lo haría con gusto mientras estuvieras a mi lado pero ese día lo perdí todo, perdí la esperanza de vivir, no logramos absolutamente nada contigo y ahora que te habías ido la misión resultaba mucho más complicada, ya no tenía sentido seguir luchando al menos no para mí, anteriormente perdí a mi padre a manos del mismo ser que te alejó de mi vida, perdí mi hogar y comencé a vivir de nuevo aquí en Midgar, supuestamente enamorada del hombre que conocía desde la infancia, mi mejor amigo, cuando el comenzó a fijarse en un chica de cabellos castaños y hermosos ojos verdes enfurecí, había intentado llamar su atención de mil formas distintas sin conseguir absolutamente nada de él y tú con simplemente pararte en frente lo habías cautivado, era injusto pero todo cambió en una noche como esta, el viento soplando furibundo entre las copas de los árboles, el frío calando hasta los huesos mientras la intensa lluvia cae a raudales sobre la ciudad, me mantenía en cama intentando conservar mi calor a la par de dejar correr libres mis pensamientos, mi cara hacia la ventana dando la espalda a la puerta, no quería ver a nadie y desde esa posición podía fingir dormir al escuchar movimiento alguno cerca de mi puerta, tú entraste y llevé a cabo mi plan pero tú no te inmutaste por eso, con paso lento llegaste hasta mi cama metiéndote en ella, iba a reclamarte cuando tus brazos me rodearon de forma un tanto maternal, de una forma que nadie había hecho, todos sabían de mi supuesto amor por el rubio pero nadie pudo entender que necesitaba un poco de cariño, todos creían que mi único sufrimiento era por no poder tener el amor de Cloud más sin embargo yo sufría por no recibir cariño alguno de nadie, solamente tú pudiste entender a mi corazón, el aroma a flores invadió mis sentidos, casi sin poder evitarlo me giré para verte a la cara, tus ojos esmeralda me veían con una inmensa ternura, me escondí en tu cuello aspirando un poco de tu aroma, uno especial, alejado de las flores pero igualmente dulce e intoxicante, sin saber cómo o por qué mis lágrimas salieron, demasiado tiempo fingiendo ser fuerte, demasiado tiempo soportando un rechazo tras otro, tu estabas ahí para mí sin juzgarme, sólo protegiéndome entre tus brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña, fue en ese instante que lo comprendí, jamás amé a Cloud de la manera que yo creía, quería su atención, quería un poco de cariño que me fue negado desde la muerte de mi padre, intenté buscarlo en él puesto que él era la persona más cercana para mí, el frío desapareció llevándome a los brazos de Morfeo, al despertar aún seguías a mi lado dedicándome una tierna sonrisa, seguro me sonrojé al recordar la situación en la que estaba, supuestamente tú y yo teníamos una competencia por el rubio pero jamás fue demasiado seria, menos a partir de ese momento pues muchas noches fuiste a mi habitación para dejarme llorar en tu hombro, para darme un poco de calor incluso sólo porque te gustaba estar ahí, era una relación extraña para ser de amigas, una relación extraña para ser de algo más, sin darme cuenta las noches que no te quedabas conmigo comenzaron a ser insoportables al punto de que si tú no ibas conmigo yo casi corría a tu habitación, recuerdo la primera vez que fui, debía pasar frente a la habitación de Cloud, en puntas de pies lo hice hasta llegar frente a tu puerta pero antes de tocar los nervios me invadieron, pensaba regresar cuando abriste la puerta, me asusté y quedé inmóvil en mi sitio, con la mano aún extendida y cerrada en un puño para tocarte, el cuerpo rígido, soltaste una pequeña risa al verme así y nuevamente sentía mis mejillas arder cosa común estando a tu lado sólo cuando estábamos las dos sin nadie que pudiera observarnos, me dejaste entrar de inmediato y yo lo hice, mejor dicho me dejaste entrar y me arrastraste literalmente al interior pues no podía moverme aún, te metiste a las mantas dejando que yo te siguiera acomodándome en nuestra típica posición, debía confesarte mis verdaderos sentimientos pues sin hablar demasiado de nosotros tu ya sabías todo de mí gracias a los relatos de Cloud, todo lo importante de mí ya lo conocías y yo quería saberlo todo de ti, porque aún con las pocas palabras cruzadas en las noches sentía algo diferente en mi interior, algo que ni siquiera Cloud pudo despertar en mí, despertaste de forma violenta mi corazón pues en tan poco tiempo compartido yo ya te amaba, a ti, Aeris Gainsborough, jamás imaginé amar a alguien aparte de Cloud, mucho menos que fuese una chica y nunca podría haber predicho que esa chica fueras tú, una Cetra, la última. Esa misma noche me encontraba inquieta entre tus brazos, no podía conciliar el sueño, lo notaste solamente en un par de segundos, me viste a los ojos y yo me perdí en tu mirada profunda deseaba decírtelo, deseaba besarte.

Flash Back

Podía sentir tu calor a través de la ropa, intentaba dejar la mente en blanco pero el saber el verdadero significado de mis sentimientos hacia ti me complicaba la misión de dormir, tenía ganas de decírtelo y a la vez un miedo terrible de perderte, no quería perder esa sensación de paz que solamente tú podías darme, mis movimientos eran pequeños y lentos pero constantes, aún así los notaste en menos de cinco minutos, tomaste suavemente mi barbilla haciendo que te mirara directamente a los ojos, te observé ligeramente antes de desviar nuevamente la mirada, hiciste exactamente lo mismo sin dejarme romper el contacto visual, no quería seguir así, podía hacer un acto demasiado arriesgado.

-Tifa, ¿qué sucede? - ¿Qué podía decirte? Aeris sabes, he estado pensando en algo y resulta que te amo. No, a pesar de lo que todos creían era una niña aún, una niña inmadura y llena de temores que aprendió a esconderlos.

-No pasa nada. Es sólo que…- Me solté sutilmente de su agarre sentándome en el borde de la cama.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. ¿Verdad? – Asentí con la cabeza pero sin voltear a verte, sentí tus brazos rodear mi cuello mientras tu rostro se recargaba ligeramente en mi hombro. - ¿Tiene que ver con Cloud?

-No, no tiene que ver con él, tiene que ver contigo. – Giré la cabeza para poder verte, si me ibas a odiar por eso entonces sería mejor que lo hicieras de una vez pues no podría vivir con ese sentimiento en el estómago. – Yo me he dado cuenta de algo muy importante, en todo este tiempo que me has cuidado yo…me he enamorado de ti. – Te tensaste por unos segundos que tomé para huir, corrí hasta mi habitación despertando al rubio que llegó junto a mí en un par de segundos, me abrazó y lloré para sorpresa de mi amigo, nadie además de ti me había visto derramar lágrimas, llegaste unos segundo más tarde, te quedaste en la puerta mientras pensabas como reaccionar, lentamente te acercaste a mí, me abrazaste un poco por la cintura y lleve mis brazos a tu cuello, seguí llorando sin saber muy bien el motivo, si estabas ahí para mí significaba que no me odiabas pero seguí temiendo tu respuesta.

-Cloud, ¿puedes dejarnos un minuto a solas? Tifa y yo tenemos algo de que hablar. – El ojiazul asintió saliendo del cuarto, unos segundos luego de que se fuera mis lágrimas cesaron, levanté el rostro para verte por un instante.

-Yo comprendo que tú no sientas lo mismo porque probablemente sólo me quieras como una amiga y estés…

-Tifa. – Me llamaste pero n quería escucharte, no quería escuchar lo que tuvieses que decirme.

-…enamorada de Cloud, en verdad lo entiendo y te prometo que no me interpondré entre ustedes…

-Tifa. – Elevaste un poco el tono de voz pero de verdad no quería que llegara el momento de escucharte.

-…porque no quiero que me odies. – Hasta ahí llegó tu paciencia, me agarraste firme de la cintura, con una mano acariciaste suavemente mi rostro y juntaste tus labios con los míos de una forma lenta, me sorprendió tanto que no correspondí al instante pero no me tomó demasiado para darme cuenta de la realidad y te regresé el gesto, una lucha llena de un sentimiento de amor, me sentí un poco confundida cuando el beso terminó. – Aeris.

-Intenté decirte que sentía lo mismo pero una hermosa chica de cabello negro salió huyendo de mi habitación y luego simplemente no me dejó hablar así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió para poder demostrárselo. – Te abrazo intentando protegerte como tu lo has hecho tantas veces. – Tifa, desde aquella noche lluviosa cuando te tuve en mis brazos por primera vez me di cuenta de que quería estar así por siempre, mi corazón me lo dijo pero sabía de tu amor por Cloud y no me atreví a decirte nada, noche tras noche pude percibir ligeros cambios en tu actitud esperando que todo fuera lo que mi corazón tanto anhelaba. Al escuchar tus palabras si, me quedé estática pues a pesar de querer escucharte decir eso noche tras noche cuando por fin lo hiciste no pude creerlo, al menos no de primera instancia. – Nos acomodamos en la cama de la misma forma que hemos hecho tantas veces pero esta vez con un sentimiento nuevo uniéndonos, me besas dulcemente antes de que caiga en un profundo sueño donde sólo estás tú.

Fin Flash Back

Al día siguiente Cloud estaba preocupado por mí y toda AVALANCHA se enteró de una parte de lo sucedido por lo cual decidimos anunciar lo que sentíamos la una por la otra, todos se sorprendieron y algunos lo tomaron mejor que otros sin embargo al final nos apoyaron incondicionalmente, en especial Cloud que probablemente se sintiera liberado al no tener a un par de chicas persiguiéndolo por todas partes, así empezó nuestra historia, pero no quería perderte, sabía que en algún momento pasaría, tu sabías cual era el momento pero no me lo dijiste porque era capaz de dar mi vida por salvar la tuya. Aquella noche que nos entregamos totalmente la una a la otra fue una de las más felices.

Flash Back

La noche había caído hace un par de horas, estaba recostada en el suelo cubierto apenas por una manta, el cielo estrellado dejaba un lugar especial en el cielo para la luna llena, te encuentras en la tienda avisando a los demás que nos quedaremos fuera, no estoy segura como fue que me convenciste de hacer aquello, no es que no lo hubiera hecho antes pero realmente prefería estar dentro de la tienda en una noche como esa. Te paraste frente a mí invitándome a ponerme de pie, te miré un poco confundida pero acepté tu oferta, sin soltarme le llevaste por un paisaje desconocido a través del bosque hasta llegar a un claro, me di cuenta inmediatamente porque estábamos ahí, el claro estaba lleno de flores, de tus flores favoritas en diversos colores, nos sentamos en medio de ellas, acariciabas sutilmente mi rostro rozándolo apenas con un dedo, me besabas dulcemente pero el instinto de nuestros cuerpos nos pedía algo más luego del tiempo que habíamos estado juntas, profundizamos el beso haciéndolo intenso, me recostaste sobre mi espalda para quitar una a una las prendas que cubrían mi cuerpo dejando al final mis guantes, sentir libremente tu piel con mis manos mientras retiraba tu ropa despacio, teniendo todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar de nosotras, el aroma de tu cuerpo era simplemente irresistible, quería probarlo y así lo hice, no había porque reprimirse, el sonido de tu respiración acelerada mientras yo jugaba con tu piel, recorriéndola con suaves besos y dejando un rastro detrás de mí hasta llegar al punto donde quería llegar, demostrándote incluso en un acto carnal mi amor por ti, escucharte gemir era el indicio perfecto para no detenerme, sentir como llegabas al éxtasis era mi propio cielo o al menos eso creí hasta que en un solo movimiento regresamos a la posición original donde tu cuerpo aprisionaba el mío, tu trenza seguía atada así que decidí quitar aquel lazo rosa que la mantenía en perfecto estado, al ver caer tus cabellos ligeramente ondulados sobre tu rostro con la luz de la luna cayendo sobre nosotras no pude evitar pensar en que eras un verdadero ángel, un ser mágico que tenía la suerte de conocer gracias al destino. Tus dedos recorrieron tortuosamente mi piel dejando marcas de fuego que perdurarán para siempre en mi ser, con tus labios sobre los míos manteniendo una intensa pero amorosa batalla, estrechándote entre mis brazos llegue al mismo cielo, al séptimo, con un ángel guiando mi camino hasta él, agotadas descansamos observando el hermoso paisaje que se mostraba imponente frente a nosotras, el sentimiento de miedo me invadió de la nada pues no quería perderte y el tiempo comenzaba a estar en mi contra, notaste mi silencio para verme a los ojos y sin necesidad de utilizar palabras saber lo que estaba pensando.

-Siempre estaré contigo. – Tus palabras me confundieron un poco. – A pesar de que no puedas verme yo nunca te dejaré sola Tifa, estaré en cualquier lado donde me busques, en las flores, en el viento, en la luna porque siempre estaré en tus recuerdos y en tu corazón pero no quiero que vivas de los recuerdos, eso solamente te hará daño, siénteme con el corazón y vendré a ti, te cuidaré en todo momento por eso debo hacer un sacrificio, si no lo hago el mundo será destruido y todos morirán…incluyéndote. – Te recuestas en mi pecho dejando que sea yo quien te acune.

-Al menos así podríamos a estar juntas. – Más que ir dirigido a ti es un pensamiento dicho al aire.

-No voy a dejar que mueras Tifa Lockhart, no es tu tiempo, aún tienes que vivir muchas cosas antes de ir al otro lado.

-Tú también las tienes que hacer, tú no deberías morir Aeris. – Me comencé a llenar de coraje pues no quería perderte.

-Es mi destino, no puedo hacer nada más que cumplirlo. – Con eso intentas zanjar la conversación.

-¿Por qué? – Esa fue una pregunta que ni siquiera tú pudiste responder. Nos perdimos en un hermoso sueño donde la muerte no nos separaba hasta que la luz del sol nos dio de lleno despertándome primero. Me moví apenas intentando no despertarte, esfuerzo que fue en vano pues ya lo habías hecho. – Disculpa, no era mi intención despertarte.

-No te preocupes cariño. – No era demasiado común que nos refiriéramos a la otra con palabras románticas así que mi sonrojo no se hizo esperar, aunque no queríamos regresar aún, debíamos hacerlo antes de que los demás despertaran, recogimos nuestra ropa para regresar al campamento, al llegar la mayoría ya nos esperaba.

-¡Hey, ustedes dos! ¿Dónde rayos se fueron? – La débil voz de Barret alerto a los otros de nuestra presencia.

-Sólo fuimos a dar un paseo. – Sin más nos acercamos hasta donde están todos reunidos, no notamos el momento en que Yuffie está junto a nosotras, caminamos de la mano y ella nos toma del cuello.

-Supongo que han ido hasta la Tierra olvidada porque han tardado toda la noche. – Te sonrojas al vernos descubiertas pero ese azoramiento es apenas visible, supongo yo también lo he hecho porque la chica de Wutai se rió de nosotras.

Fin Flash Back

Luego de eso llegó el momento final, parecía un día cualquiera pero debí imaginar que no sería así pues cuando saliste con Cloud tu beso me supo a despedida pero no quise percatarme, no quise creerlo, quise imaginar una realidad diferente, un destino feliz viéndote entrar nuevamente por la puerta que acababas de cruzar hacia la muerte, Sephiroth te arrancó de mí con su espada, casi pude sentir el mismo dolor que tú, salí corriendo hacia donde estabas alarmando a todos que me siguieron hasta llegar donde tu cuerpo estaba en medio de un charco de sangre cada vez más grande, corrí hasta quedar a tu lado tomándote entre brazos, llamándote suavemente mientras te movía un poco intentando traerte de vuelta, hasta que mi desesperación me llevó a dejar libre tu nombre en un grito, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y pude sentir la mirada triste de todo AVALANCHA, todos tenían una ligera idea de mi dolor pero nadie podía entenderme, Barret y Vincent me tomaron por los hombros alejándome de ti, intente soltarme pero ambos eran más fuertes que yo, Cloud iba a tomarte en brazos para llevarte al agua donde descansarían tus restos, en un segundo pude alejarme de los que me impedían estar a tu lado, corrí nuevamente hacia ti, sin derramar ni una sola lágrima más, me quite los guantes y con ellos cubrí tus delicadas manos ahora heladas. Entonces simplemente me quedé ahí mientras el rubio tomó tu cuerpo para dejar que te hundieras en las profundidades del agua y de mi vida, no dije absolutamente nada de ese momento hasta el punto en que sentí el frío suelo golpear mi cabeza, había entrado en shock para luego desmayarme, al despertar estaba en mi habitación con un fuerte dolor invadiéndome desde lo más profundo, deseé que todo fuese un sueño o una broma, una muy cruel por cierto, al no verte a mi lado y mirar por la ventana apreciando la luna llena me levanté de un salto corriendo hasta tu puerta, no me percaté de que todos los miembros de AVALANCHA me estaban esperando en el pasillo, intentaron detenerme pero los esquive hábilmente hasta llegar ante tu cuarto pero la entrada estaba bloqueada por Cloud, traté de quitarlo de mi camino pero no pude, comprendí en ese instante que todo era verdad, tú ya no estabas conmigo, lloré en el hombro de Cloud por largo rato hasta quedarme dormida en sus brazos, durante las batallas daba mi mejor esfuerzo para sacar mi odio con las bestias que se encontraban en mi camino, les pedí a todos que si moría en batalla me dejaran así, no quería vivir sin ti, ellos aceptaron pero no me dejaron morir, me cuidaban más que nunca, cuidándome no sólo de las bestias y peligros del trabajo sino también de mi misma, estando en casa a mitad de la noche corría a tu habitación la cual se encontraba siempre cerrada, me escondía entre las sábanas de tu cama aspirando el perfume de tu cuerpo impregnado en ella, un aroma que lentamente se desvanecía, temí que de igual manera mis sentimientos hacia ti desaparecieran en algún momento, por mucho tiempo intenté odiar a Cloud, intenté odiarte pues me habías dejado pero no pude odiarle ni a él ni a ti, recordé tus palabras de aquella noche, te busqué en tantos lugares sin poder encontrarte pero mi dolor me impedía darme cuenta de que buscaba en los lugares equivocados, cuando lo comprendí luché con todo mi ser para terminar lo que tu habías empezado, ahora luego de muchos años desde tu partida, ahora después de tantas guerras todo ha terminado al fin, es una noche fría, la lluvia cae golpeando la ventana con fuerza pero las nubes dejan un espacio para la luna llena que se muestra imponente, llenando mi mente de recuerdos que jamás se olvidaran, el viento sopla furibundo mientras corre entre las copas de los árboles, me encuentro en cama intentando no perder el poco calor que aún conservo, te busco en mi corazón encontrándote en un par de segundos, los recuerdos de un amor un tanto prohibido recordados sólo por mí siendo la luna testigo de cada noche que pasamos juntas, entonces regresas a mi lado, cubriéndome con tus brazos dejando que el dolor desaparezca, no se escucha nada más afuera que la lluvia, mis recuerdos me seguirán por siempre aunque sea tiempo de dejarte atrás, de salir de los recuerdos permitiéndome sonreírle al pasado, pues un día conocí a un ángel de cabellos castaños y ojos esmeralda que me robó el corazón, guardaré mis sentimientos hacia ti en lo profundo de mi alma sabiendo que jamás podré amar a alguien de la misma manera y cuando llegue el momento de ir a la Tierra Prometida regresaré a tu lado, regresaré a verte nuevamente, no podré evitar que los recuerdos lleguen a mi mente porque no podré olvidarte pero no importará la distancia, tampoco el tiempo que deba recorrer y esperar si al final del camino te encuentras tu, dejaré que la luna cuente nuestra historia de aquí a la eternidad.

-¿Estás bien? – La voz de mi rubio amigo se escucha tras de la puerta.

-Sí, lo estoy. Pasa. – Con paso lento llega a mi lado, me abraza dándome un poco del cariño que necesito desde tu partida, es hora de comenzar de nuevo, de vivir en un mundo que ahora es libre gracias a tu sacrificio, de recordar como se sentí ser feliz, volver a saber que significa la vida, tu aroma se ha ido de las sabanas y almohadas pero vuelve cada noche dándome la sensación de paz. Te amo Aeris.

* * *

**Historia rara lo sé, dejadme saber que les ha parecido en un RR.**


End file.
